


[FF7/SC]Black Sea

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 克劳德和萨菲罗斯星际联姻了。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Cha 01

“……你说什么？！”

克劳德站在神罗总裁的办公室里，那张总是平淡无波的秀丽面孔罕见地露出吃惊的表情。路法斯刚刚告知他的事情实在听起来太莫名其妙了，尽管知道自己不可能听错，他仍是下意识地抛出了反问和质疑。

“他要你去联姻，”宽阔的办公室一尘不染，无数信息流从总裁桌上的悬空屏上流过。路法斯头也不抬，“用东方的说法，叫和亲。”

自控空调送出一股新的风，在寂静的办公室中带起一阵几不可闻的声响。

他们的谈话内容若是让别人听到，怕不是要人惊掉下巴。作为星际帝国实际掌权者的路法斯，还有他对面、作为帝国兵器的克劳德，竟然有人胆敢这样居高临下地提出要求。

“我这边已经同意了，当然，你可以拒绝。”片刻的静默后，路法斯终于抬眼看他，说出了更为令人震惊的内容，淡色的眼睛里流淌着莫名的情绪。“你要拒绝么？”

“……萨菲罗斯。”喃喃念出那个狂傲得不可一世的名字，克劳德有些困惑，“他要做什么？”

路法斯耸耸肩：“不清楚。但是他给了很有诚意的合约。”他的手指轻轻一划，一份信息便传送到了克劳德的终端上。

克劳德点开了它，聚精会神地看了下去。

“……承诺不侵略？”仅是开头，就令克劳德有些错愕地念出了声。

“还有不主动挑起战争。”路法斯补充道，“其实值得一看的就这两句。”

克劳德心情复杂地关闭了终端屏幕。如果男人真的能说到做到……那的确是有着非常巨大诱惑的合约。

但是，就为了让自己“联姻”？

“……我需要想想。”最终，克劳德说。路法斯点点头，对结果十拿九稳：“决定了发个消息给我就可以。”

克劳德嗯了一声，转身准备离开房间，背后的六式被肩甲碰到，发出轻轻的响声。

他推开了门，身形却顿了一下，侧过头，背对着路法斯，低低问道：“当年萨菲罗斯叛变的原因……还是不知道吗？”

“神罗对此仍然没有头绪。”路法斯平稳地回答。

“……我知道了。”

他迈步离去，自动门在他背后缓缓合上，遮住了路法斯若有所思的神情。

萨菲罗斯。

他儿时的憧憬、少年的噩梦、青年的敌人。

克劳德有些忧郁地叹了口气。

那个男人出身于帝国，一度被抬高到了“帝国的英雄”的程度。他容貌俊美、性情冷静、实力强大，简直到了完美的程度。他是所有少女的梦中情人、所有少年的憧憬对象。

正是出于对他的憧憬，克劳德才会选择参军。

然而，在克劳德还在努力训练、战斗，希望通过迁升来接近男人时，他却叛变了帝国。仅仅一日，他所在的城镇便彻底化为了火海，存活者不过寥寥数人。而克劳德当时，正在现场。

也正是他，亲眼目睹了男人在火海中冷酷而无情的一瞥，接着，便再也不见踪影了。

流言纷纷说他是转向了联邦，也时常有人信誓旦旦说看见这位前任将军出现在那些联邦流浪军的星舰上，但直到神罗亲自盖章前，始终有不少人不愿意相信这件事。

萨菲罗斯再次出现时，仍是突兀地降临了帝国的某个城市，而就在那附近的克劳德闻讯立刻赶了过去。他对上一次的惨痛耿耿于怀，悲愤、不解、敌意。实力早就不可同日而语的青年挥舞着巨剑，将这些负面情绪一股脑儿地砍向了他心目中曾经的英雄。

那次他险胜了萨菲罗斯，几乎将男人杀死。但萨菲罗斯终了，仍是带着那样优雅从容的神色，饶有兴致地看着克劳德。

在那以后，克劳德不止一次地与萨菲罗斯战斗，而且似乎胜大于败。但尽管如此，帝国仍格外头痛：这两位神仙打起架来，是不会在乎周围的损毁的。每次修建，都要花费不少力气。

路法斯的父亲还在时，不止一次地向克劳德施压，要求他立刻杀死男人，不要念及旧情。克劳德在心里腹诽着“明明你才是承了最多他的情的人”，但仍一板一眼地解释自己并未手下留情。

“他就像杀不死一样，”他认真地说，“我确认很多次我已经对他造成了致命伤，换成任何人都会死。”

一旁的宝条桀桀笑了起来，阴阳怪气地说：“萨菲罗斯可不是一般人，他可是——”

“宝条！”总裁打断了他，然后再次向克劳德强调杀死萨菲罗斯的重要性，便把他赶出去了。

至于这看起来突兀至极的联姻，克劳德倒也不完全是没有头绪。

克劳德还记得，就在上一次的见面（战斗）中，自己的确说过有关的话。

“究竟要怎样你才能停下来！”

在六式与正宗激起的火花中，他怒吼道。

而萨菲罗斯勾唇一笑，绿色的竖瞳凝视着他，说：“如果你在我这里，或许我就会放过他们。”

他只当是男人又一次的激将法，于是更加卯足了劲去战斗。

但从这个合约来看……

男人似乎认真起来了。

克劳德支支吾吾地将这件事告知了自己的青梅竹马。他很不好意思，毕竟，身为男性的自己却要被“和亲”，听起来像是什么公主的远嫁一般。

“他让你去联姻？！”蒂法差点激动到拍桌子，“实在是……实在是太过分了！克劳德，”她猛地转过头来，长长的黑色马尾在空气中甩过一条漂亮的弧线，“下次见面，你一定要狠狠揍他一顿！”

“呃……”克劳德有点为难地垂下眼帘，小声说：“可是，我已经答应了呀……”

既然答应了，下次见面就是婚礼了。动手什么的……不合适吧？

“……？！”蒂法愣住，“你……答应了？”

“嗯。”

“和萨菲罗斯？”

“嗯。”

“联姻？！”

“……嗯。”

“……”少女脸上露出一丝受伤的神情，“克劳德……”

克劳德低垂着头，没有看她。

蒂法挫败地意识到，克劳德并不是不懂，但他仍没有做出任何回应。

我或许……也算是被拒绝了……吧？竟然以如此仓促而绝无回转可能性的方式被宣告了失败。她苦涩地想着，仍然忍不住追问：“你为什么会答应呢……？”

克劳德很认真地思考了一会儿，回答时看起来他也很困惑：“因为……百利无一害？”

“但是这是要用你自己做筹码，”蒂法难以置信地说，“你把自己送到他身边——”

这怎么能算是无害？

“……但是，蒂法，”克劳德安静地说，“那是萨菲罗斯。我总是要与他有个了结的。”

蒂法哑口无言。

是啊，因为那是萨菲罗斯。是克劳德从小就心心念念、长大后虽然敌意满满但仍忍不住追寻的人。

即使现在，倘若你向他询问萨菲罗斯，也只会先听到他对萨菲罗斯的溢美之词。

人要如何战胜一片月光？

良久，蒂法低声说：“我明白了。……但我一直都是你的家人吧，克劳德？”

而这次，克劳德肯定地点了点头：“当然。”


	2. 02

那是一个包装精美的盒子。柔软的香槟色丝绸包裹着它，抽开纤细的长带后，它便垂落在桌面上。

盒子十分坚硬，隐隐约约有几分透明，在灯光下反射着温和而细碎的光芒。一只漂亮的手将盒子拆开后，露出里面看不清做工、但明显非常精致的华丽长裙。

而在盒子的对面，正坐着迷茫的克劳德，和抿起嘴角的蒂法。

克劳德小心地拎起长裙，手感格外柔软顺滑。他找到两处肩膀的位置，站起来将裙子抖开，发现那确实是适合他的型号。

“呼叫路法斯。”克劳德轻轻把长裙搭在了沙发上，对AI下达了指令。

视频很快就接通了，路法斯的声音响起：“什么事？”

“这条裙子是什么意思？”克劳德问。

“什么裙子？”

“上面写着神罗寄过来的，”克劳德说，“别逃避问题。”

“哦，你说那个，”路法斯清了清嗓子，“是萨菲罗斯让我们转交给你的。”

“……”

“是条裙子吗？”路法斯仿佛真的一无所知，他关心道：“沙发上的那个？看着像婚礼的礼裙。”

“……”克劳德默默回头看了一眼摆在自己旁边的白色长裙，有点苦恼地皱了皱眉。

“你可以不穿啊，”路法斯说，“应该也不会怎么样。”

“应该？”克劳德嗤笑一声，“担心我不穿会造成后果就直说。”

他啪地挂断了通讯。

“……这是侮辱。”顺手帮他取了快递后、因为好奇所以留下来看东西的蒂法，平静而用力地说出了这句话。

“唔？”克劳德迷茫地转过头去看她。

“不要穿，克劳德。”她说，“这实在……太不尊重你了。”

“……有……吗？”他重新仔细看了看长裙，“……挺漂亮的啊。”

“……”蒂法无奈地叹了口气，摇头道：“他让你穿裙子这件事——”

“婚礼的话，”克劳德慢吞吞地说，“也的确应该有裙子吧。”

“……你又不是女人。”而且非要穿裙子为什么不是那家伙穿，蒂法腹诽道。

克劳德困惑地看了她一眼。“之前……那次。”他含混地说，“我也穿裙子了呀。”

蒂法：“……”

她算是看明白了，克劳德摆明了要和她对着干。蒂法无奈地问：“你就非要穿这个吗？就算的确裙子很漂亮，但是……”

“我不想穿，”克劳德说，“但是，如果穿裙子可以让他少一个挑毛病的借口的话……”他的目光落回长裙上，表情非常毅然，“那穿上也无所谓。”

总之，就是不给萨菲罗斯一丝一毫挑错、从而有理由搞事的机会。

这也太天真了。

蒂法张了张口，又无奈地摇了摇头。她看着把长裙拿在手里、翻来覆去打量的克劳德，蓦地生出一种“送他出嫁”的荒谬实感。

她轻轻地叹了口气。

直到第二天克劳德才想起来向路法斯追问一些细节。

“他是怎么把东西给你的？”

“谁知道，”路法斯耸耸肩，“负责整理的机器人带过来的，我们立刻调查了周围的所有监控，但是都没有显示有可疑人员来过。那个包裹像是突然出现的幽灵一样，又或者萨菲罗斯变成了一个骇客？说不定哦。”

克劳德皱了皱眉。“那你怎么把回应给他？”他咄咄逼人地追问，“婚礼的时间地点又是什么？”

路法斯笑了笑：“和协议书一起送过来的还有他的联系方式，我们有网络，克劳德。”随即他反问道：“难道你还没有么？萨菲罗斯没有把他的联系方式给你？那，你要不要我转给你？”

“……不用了。”克劳德抿了抿嘴唇，电子投影的反光映在他的瞳孔上，蓝盈盈的，看起来水润得不行：“给我时间和地点，然后，给我交通工具。我自己过去，不许任何人跟着。”

路法斯欣然同意：“好说。知道这件事的，目前也只有几个人而已。星舰的虚拟钥匙我一会儿就发给你，其他的就是你自己的事了。”

克劳德嗯了一声：“可以。”

信息很快发了过来。留给克劳德的时间不算长，但也足够了。萨菲罗斯将时间定在了一周后，地点则是一颗克劳德从没听说过名字的星球。他把这个疑问扔给AI，得到的答案是一个旅游类星球。

也行吧，起码看上去不像是想约克劳德过去打一架。

趁着这几天，克劳德处理了一下自家的家具和植物（植物都给蒂法了），找着由头去见朋友们，借口自己想出门旅游一段时间，可能比较久。那条长裙被他好好地收起来了，蒂法在劝阻无效后，又本着尽善尽美的想法，想替他准备假发和妆容，被克劳德拒绝了：“我不会化妆。“

是的，他的准备很简单，自己一个人，背上六式，拿上小包，包里装着长裙和营养剂；找到星舰，上船，在船上换好衣服，自己配合系统，一个人到目标星球上去。

不过，纵然理由正当，他还是没能拦住蒂法往他背包里塞东西。

“起码假发要带上，这个很简单的，就当成帽子就可以，“蒂法说，”不然也太奇怪了。克劳德一直都是很好看的，才不要在这方面输给萨菲罗斯。“

克劳德理解不了这种胜负欲，只能默默地、欲言又止地看着背包里的金色长发，最后认命地拉好了拉链。

时间过得很快。到了真的要走的这一天，克劳德特意没有和蒂法说，只是在家门口留了信息，如果蒂法来敲门，家庭AI就会播放告别的录音。

他悄悄地一个人来到星港，路法斯已经提前帮他把星舰停靠在了那里。因为打过招呼的缘故，5号星港几乎没人，连工作人员都看不到。这的确让克劳德安心了不少。

在核对完信息后，星舰的大门悄无声息地滑开，在克劳德进去之后又悄然合拢。星港依然寂静无比，直到克劳德设置完所有程序，星舰缓缓起飞的那一刻，才终于有了分贝不大的轰鸣声。

目标星球离盖亚星球并不遥远。为了提前适应穿着裙子挥剑的感觉，克劳德上船没多久就换上了裙装，浑身不自在地在舰内走动。

这件礼服束腰束得很紧，幸好克劳德是个男人，没有丰满的胸部，否则恐怕会被勒得喘不过气；裙摆长过脚面，垂落在地上，害得克劳德走起路来小心翼翼，生怕踩到，把自己摔一跤。他简直怀疑萨菲罗斯就是故意挑了这么一身衣服，让他发挥不出来。

为了避免出汗脏污了洁白的长裙，克劳德只敢将六式拿在手里，简单比划几下，最后因为怕划破这身娇贵的衣料，也不得不收了起来。

无论多少次，克劳德仍不太喜欢在太空中穿行的过程：这实在是过于孤寂了。星辰虽然看起来渺小，却格外耀眼；与它们对比，克劳德总是觉得自己差得太多。

在星舰上的系统告知到达目的地时，克劳德简直称得上是松了一口气了。

舱门解锁，克劳德从自己的房间中离开，走向外面的大厅，却在两三步路之后尴尬地停了下来。

因为，萨菲罗斯正站在舱门口处，饶有兴趣地看着他；而克劳德从他的神色里，后知后觉地意识到，自己正穿着“婚纱”。

本以为这都不算什么的青年，此刻却羞窘到抬不起脚步；如果让他羞愧至死就是萨菲罗斯的阴谋的话，那对方也差不多得逞了。

在欣赏够了他的窘态后，银发男人终于大发善心，缓步走到克劳德面前，牵起他的手，弯下腰，在他的手背上落下轻柔的一吻。

“迟迟不走，是在等我牵你么，我的新娘？”

他戏谑地保持着略略弯腰的姿势，抬眸看向对面愣愣的青年，故意把最后那句话说得暧昧而绵长。

而一直艰难地保持着自己平静面孔的青年，在听到这声优雅磁性的耳语后，终于被其中的意味彻底轰炸，手指都羞耻地蜷缩了起来。

他脸红了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉写的就很ooc又很无聊……


	3. 婚礼

克劳德听见人群的声音。不多，但很明显。

他抽了抽手，没有抽出来，只好问道：“外面有人？”那不就不符合他希望悄无声息地完成这件事的设想了么……

“这是个旅游星球。”萨菲罗斯故作讶异地站直身体，“你不想有人看见？”

“……”当然不想。

“我明白了。”萨菲罗斯点点头。还未等他动作，克劳德立刻反应过来，反手扯住他，急道：“不行！”

“哦—？”

“不许对他们做任何事，”克劳德警告他，“不要以为我没带武器。”

萨菲罗斯只是无所谓地笑笑：“都听你的。”

尽管如此，当他被萨菲罗斯（半强硬地）牵着走下星舰时，他仍为周围投注过来的目光而感到窒息。

他低声狠狠道：“你倒是不怕被看见！”

“这是个中立的、偏远的旅行星球，克劳德，”萨菲罗斯指出，“而我在大众认知中，只是从一个阵营换到了另一个阵营。我有什么好担忧的呢？”

还未等克劳德想到反驳的话，他便听见一个稚嫩的声音在附近响了起来：“妈妈，姐姐好漂亮！我以后也要穿这样的裙子！”

他下意识地看过去，看到了一对母女。女儿大约只有六七岁，正拉着她母亲的手，兴奋得眼睛发亮。

她的母亲温柔地回答她说：“亲爱的，只有结婚的时候，才能穿那样的裙子哦。”

“那我要快点结婚！”小女孩大声宣布。

……天呐。

克劳德狼狈地移开了视线，默想：但愿她以后不要像自己一样被逼穿上这身衣服……

萨菲罗斯牵着他，闲庭信步地前进，无视路上纷纷停住脚步好奇地观望他的人们。当有人拿出设备开始拍照时，克劳德下意识将萨菲罗斯的手攥紧了。

“别担心，”萨菲罗斯悄声说，“你很漂亮。”

克劳德送给他含怒的一眼。谁在担心这个！

“——在这种情况下，能认出你的人还有几个呢？”

“……”

熟人肯定是都能认出来了。克劳德头痛地闭了闭眼，想想自己反正在他们面前也没少丢过人……

不过——

“等等。”克劳德停下了脚步，萨菲罗斯也很体贴地跟着停下了。他抬起头仰望他，皱着眉困惑地询问：“你要带我去哪儿？”

啊。真是一位懵懂的新娘。

萨菲罗斯勾了勾唇角，低声说：“结婚——是要去教堂发誓的。克劳德，你从未参加过婚礼吗？”

青年不服气地反驳：“我只是还没去而已！我可是被邀请的——”

他试图从记忆力找些证据来反驳男人，然而空空如也的大脑却无情地告诉他：是的，你没参加过。

“……好吧，我可能确实没有。”他低落地垂下头，柔顺的金色假发从他脸颊旁滑落。

“但是，”他又小声地嘟囔，“我可不觉得天使会祝福你。”

而萨菲罗斯只是对此宽容地笑笑：“我也并不需要。”

教堂并不遥远，没走多久，克劳德就看见了一栋精美的建筑。它有着浅色的外观，搭配着绿植和花朵，用尖锐的角和繁复的花纹来点缀。

只是……

“比我想的小。”克劳德实话实说，“虽然感觉挺漂亮的。”

“这个星球本来就不大，”萨菲罗斯说，“和帝国当然不能比。”

等他们走进了，克劳德发现教堂的门口聚集了不少人，他们站在路的两旁，正好奇地看着两人。

克劳德脚步一顿：“里面有人？”

这次萨菲罗斯没有停下来等他，而是干脆伸手搂住了他的腰，强硬地带着他往前走去。

“当然不是，”萨菲罗斯说，“他们是在等我们。”

教堂内部空旷而干净，光从天顶上散落下来，被割裂成分散的光束。一位神父站在正中的十字架前，面容庄重肃穆，不过握紧的双手还是暴露了他的紧张。

克劳德有些惊异地四处打量起来，随机感觉到腰间一松，萨菲罗斯放开了环抱着他的手臂。男人就这样把他扔在教堂的入口，什么都没说，自己缓步从容、步伐优雅地向神父的方向走去。

“……”克劳德张了张口，想要叫他，又停了下来。教堂里安静至极，只有萨菲罗斯的鞋跟踩在石砖上的细微声响，哒、哒、哒。

他困惑地看着男人的背影，长长的银发随着男人的步伐轻轻晃动，在光芒的照耀下泛出淡淡的银色光辉。

然后他在十字架前站定，转过身来，居高临下地、遥遥地看着自己。

——神圣。

不知为何，在看到那张面容、与那双眼睛对视时，克劳德的头脑中悄然冒出了这个词。这绝非出于他的本意，但是，是的，他无法否认——

萨菲罗斯，他曾经的憧憬，帝国曾经的星辰，他确确实实，是被神所眷恋的神迹。

恍惚间，克劳德感觉自己的手臂被轻轻触碰了一下。他惊醒地回过神，顺着方向看去，一位修女正面带笑容地看着他，递给他一捧花束。

教堂外的人群发出兴奋的窃窃私语声，克劳德恍若未觉，低头看了看花束。

是一捧……百合花。

而他人只能看到少女垂下头，轻嗅花朵的美好画面。她金色的长发垂落在白皙的脖颈旁，长而密的睫毛垂着，淡粉色的嘴唇与洁白的花瓣若即若离。这一捧优雅高贵、纯真美好的捧花，与她一身纯白的礼服互相呼应，浑身浅色的她在光芒中格外耀眼，仿佛即将融化。

然后，萨菲罗斯开口了。

“来吧，”他轻声呼唤，“克劳德。”

他的唇边带着淡淡的笑意：“到我身边来。”

新娘抬起头，看见站在尽头等待着他的男人。他被蛊惑了一般，一步，两步，三步……尽管捧着花束的手紧张地冒着汗，他仍无法避免的，自己向男人走去。

新娘的小皮鞋发出的声音更清脆，像是年轻而纤薄的心意。

他慢慢地走到男人的身边去，带着白色长手套的手缓缓地放进了萨菲罗斯伸出的手里。一黑一白相称下，显得他的手更加纤小了。克劳德颇为不自在地抿了抿嘴唇，被他们忽视良久的神父终于清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气开始了开场。

“今天，我们将在主的面前，见证这场神圣的婚礼。”他的声音有着细微的颤抖，不过能听出来的两个人也并不在乎。“两位新人即将在这场婚礼中结合在一起。如果有人反对，请现在站出来。“

当然，教堂里一个人也没有。

在短暂的沉默后，神父深吸了一口气，说：“新郎，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受她作为你的妻子，共同生活在主的指引下吗？你愿意从此爱着她，安慰她，引导她，激励她，绝不对其他人另眼相待吗？“

“我的责任。“萨菲罗斯轻笑着答道。

“新娘，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受他作为你的丈夫，共同生活在主的指引下吗？你愿意从此爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他，绝不对其他人另眼相待吗？“

“……嗯。“

“主啊，请祝福这对新人，让他们得到您的指引。“神父念念有词了一会儿经文，便说：”新郎可以亲吻新娘了。“

克劳德一惊，萨菲罗斯已经附身而下，格外绅士地，给了他一个轻柔而克制的亲吻。

我的……初吻……

克劳德深吸一口气。从另一个角度上来说，在婚礼上失去的初吻——听起来起码挺有仪式感的，对吧？

神父十指交叉，抵在下颚，庄重地祈祷道：“主啊，我为这对新人祈祷，祈祷他们能够继续彼此付出，彼此原谅，并且每天都能经历越来越多的您的快乐。愿他们能得到您的帮助与祝福，得到朋友们的支持。愿您全部的祝福带给他们，祝福他们直到永远。阿门。“

他画了个特别标准的十字。

萨菲罗斯与克劳德耐心地等待了一会儿，神父冲他们露出一个饱含善意与祝福的微笑：“礼已成。恭喜二位，已经是夫妻了。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼为什么也能写这么长呢= =


	4. 04

如果不是身上的裙子紧到令克劳德产生不适的话，他大概真的会想掐掐自己。

和萨菲罗斯皆为夫妻……？

这句话实在太不真实，很雷，又有着一种谜一样的梦幻。克劳德放空了自己，甚至忘了给神父一个礼貌一点的回应。

不过，在空荡的教堂里，神父的宣告可谓是掷地有声。围在教堂门外好奇的观众们终于找到了出声的机会，比当事人还要兴奋地鼓掌欢呼了起来。

那声音太嘈杂，克劳德只模糊听到什么“太美了”“般配”“真是一对璧人”之类的赞叹之语，其他什么尖叫、笑声、喜气洋洋的善意的喝彩声，甚至让他觉得有些烦扰。

他小声向萨菲罗斯询问：“可以走了吗？”

萨菲罗斯低下头来看他，银色的长发轻轻一荡。他没有说话。递给克劳德花束的修女走到他面前，对克劳德露出一个温柔而亲切的笑容。

她边比划边对克劳德说婚礼的传统，在宣誓结束后，新娘应当将花束抛向亲友们，接到花束的人便是接到了来自新娘的祝福，可以更好的找到自己的心上人。

“如果您不介意的话，也可以向外抛。”修女体贴地说，没有提及这是一场无亲无友的婚礼，“走到门口就可以了。”

克劳德又抬起头去看萨菲罗斯，男人依然保持着优雅的微笑，冰冷的碧色瞳孔中看不出一丝情绪。

他慢慢地开口：“那……我去了。”手逐渐从萨菲罗斯的手中松开，而对方只是颔首，温声叮嘱：“小心些。”

小心什么？克劳德没搞明白。他犹犹豫豫地往门口走去，紧张地攥着花束。门口的人们看到他的步伐，又爆发出了新一轮的欢呼，克劳德完全不明白他们在兴奋什么。

他在门口站定，人群猜出他的来意，主动地给他留出一小片空地，乱成一团地往后撤了几步。克劳德茫然地环视了一圈人群，途中掠过几个点，随即按照修女所说的，转过身去，背朝着人群。他视野的尽头就是萨菲罗斯，某种意义上来说甚至可以称之为灾难的男人。这捧花真的是祝福吗？

克劳德深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。他尽力控制着力度，往某个方向一扔，人群随之传来欢呼声和推攘的动静。

他迟疑了一会儿才扭头，一个女孩正拿着花束，喜悦的笑容不住地在她的脸上绽开。她看向克劳德，对他露出快乐而温和的目光，绑在马尾上的红色丝巾随风飘舞。这副模样也让克劳德觉得莫名亲切，于是他也艰难而微小地露出一个笑容。

女孩的朋友们正聚在她周围欢庆，克劳德有些羡慕地看了几眼，随即感觉到有人来到了他身边。

“赠送的目标不错，”萨菲罗斯漫不经心地说，淡淡地看了一眼那个幸运的女孩。

“嗯……”克劳德说，“我也没想到她真的能抢到。”

萨菲罗斯笑笑：“你希望她抢到。新娘的祝福当然会落进他想给的人手里。”

新娘的祝福么……

克劳德突然说：“可是，结婚不都是要戒指的吗？”他抬起头，目光探寻而清澈，“我们还没有交换戒指。”

“那种可以随便丢弃的累赘，对你对我都是多余的。”萨菲罗斯略有些傲慢地说，“将你我绑定的，会是更牢固的东西。”

“是什么？”

萨菲罗斯点点克劳德的脑袋，有些宠爱的意味，但他没有回答。

“你会知道的。”

婚礼结束后萨菲罗斯带他去了住处。一个简单干净的小院，种着一棵开着紫色花朵的树，还栽种了一些花花草草。那些紫色的花朵一小簇一小簇地盛放，肆意而繁茂，是在帝国很少能见到的景色。

克劳德艰难地试图摆脱女装，萨菲罗斯在他挣扎时替他拉开了拉链。这让克劳德愣了愣，随即喃喃地道了谢。

正如他并未觉得女装参加婚礼有什么太大的不妥一般，他也没觉得在萨菲罗斯面前换衣服有什么不对——

以前或许觉得不对，但那也是因为他是敌人。现在既然已经是“自己人”，那就没关系了。

他这样想着，摘掉了假发，晃了晃头，又伸手捋了两把，让刺刺的金色头发重新支棱起来，炸在空中。随即克劳德从袖子开始脱裙子，他把自己的双臂从袖子中挣脱而出，用牙齿揪掉了白色的长手套，接着把裙子整体往下，试图从中向后跨出来。

“慢一些。”当他因为业务不熟练而晃了一下的时候，萨菲罗斯又一次接住了他。那种新奇的不适再一次浮上他的心头。他已经非常习惯一个人的生活了，同时也更习惯于和这个人敌对、拉开距离。现如今这样的亲密让他有些无所适从。

他不自在地动了动，男人便体贴地放开了抓着他的手。克劳德手足无措，怀里抱着裙子，浑身赤裸只有内裤……他感觉这种状态有些不妙，急忙问道：“我其他的衣服在哪里？”

“嗯？”

“我要换衣服啊……”

萨菲罗斯抬手替他擦了一下落在唇角的细小灰尘。“你的衣服我收起来了，”他说，“还是先去洗个澡吧？”

“衣服。”克劳德坚持。

萨菲罗斯微妙地挑起了眉。“你并不需要它们，”他说，声音又轻又缓，沉沉地笼罩着克劳德，“今天是我们的‘新婚之夜’啊，克劳德。”

“什……”克劳德呆住了。片刻之后，他终于肉眼可见地惊慌失措了起来，往后躲去：“开玩笑的吧？那种事情、那种事情……怎么可能发生！你、我……我们都是男人啊！”

“唔……”萨菲罗斯轻轻哼了一声，赞叹似的说：“你真的什么都不知道啊，克劳德。”

“知道什么……？”

男人没有回答，只是用那双冰冷的竖瞳饶有兴致地打量着他，仿佛打量已经进入牢笼的猎物。

短暂的僵持后，萨菲罗斯笑了笑：“今天不勉强你。先去洗吧……我会把衣服给你的。”

克劳德惶然扭头看了一眼，发现自己身后正是浴室的方向。他抬头看看萨菲罗斯，又看看浴室，最终一咬牙，飞快地钻了进去。

“等等、喂……”

紫色的花瓣在风中徐徐飘下，敲打过房屋中的窗户，然后落在地上。在屋内，金发的青年已经被堵在了床上，正手忙脚乱地推拒着对面的人。

萨菲罗斯当然不会被这样轻易撼动。他一手撑在青年旁边，一手按在青年的肩膀上，轻柔而不由分说地将他按在床上，不允许他逃脱。

“何必拒绝呢？”他微笑着，逼近克劳德，“这是你亲手选择的命运。”

“我不是……”克劳德想说你分明没有给我多少拒绝的余地，但在他想好否认的话语之前，便被强硬的亲吻分散了心神。

“唔……”

克劳德无法反抗，只得被迫承受。他推搡的手无措地垂落回床上，紧挨着萨菲罗斯的胳膊；金发蹭在墙上，不甘不愿地软塌下来，零零乱乱地散落着。还没有完全擦干的水迹充当着润滑的效果，皮革手套略硬的质感格外令人不适，也格外令人羞耻。

“哈……”等到萨菲罗斯终于愿意放开他时，克劳德的眼眶已经因为憋气而泛红。一丝水迹从他的唇边流下，他狼狈地用手擦去，故作强硬道：“你到底要做什么？”

俊美的邪神扬起唇角，以一种蛊惑的口吻安抚着他的新娘：“不要怕，克劳德，我不会伤害你的——我们可以慢慢来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好ooc，自闭了  
> 这里点心我也能收到的，喜欢的话给我点点吧呜呜呜


End file.
